


i am the lightning rod

by StarryEyedWitch333



Category: Original Work
Genre: I AM UNSTOPPABLE, Poetry, Vent Poem, but not sorry, i will do as i please, not great, sorry - Freeform, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedWitch333/pseuds/StarryEyedWitch333
Summary: A poem about a lightning rod.A vent piece that I wrote. There was no proofreading and I wrote it in less than an hour. Apologies for any and all errors. TW for the topic of abuse.





	i am the lightning rod

I am the lightning rod  
I am short  
I am weak  
Flimsy at best  
Breakable at worst  
And yet I linger

The thunder roars  
The lightning strikes  
I am hit  
Again and again  
Flashes in the sky  
The roars that scare me  
I do not break  
I cannot break

I cannot move  
I cannot speak  
I cannot free myself of my position  
I want to cry  
I want to scream  
Relieve myself of this pain  
I cannot  
Of course I cannot  
If I tried, the lightning would strike  
Harder, faster  
Until I break  
That is what holds me together

It is a fool’s errand  
To think I could escape  
To escape means pain  
For myself  
For the building I protect  
I cannot leave  
Because if I do  
The results would be disastrous  
The lives ruined  
The building desroyed

So I do what I’m told  
I grin  
I bare  
I laugh  
The facade is never dropped  
Not until the storm has passed  
Not until I am alone  
That is when I release the pent up electricity  
It safely travels to the ground  
There it will remain  
Here I will remain  
Here I will stay

For I am the lightning rod  
And this is my purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you could not tell, this is a personal piece and one that means a lot to me. It depicts my feelings about the house I live in, the family I live with. I am not in any immediate danger at the moment, and if I feel this situation changes, I will go to the necessary sources for assistance.
> 
> Also, I know that this is not in proper poem formatting. I apologize. AO3 is not very good with this, apparently.


End file.
